


Where You're Going

by PunkPinkPower



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam tries to get a caffeine fix and has an unlikely encounter with a former ranger. He gets some interesting relationship advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> This story was voted Second Place in the 2007 Season of Love Awards.

Cam stormed into the Starbucks, cursing under his breath. Damn Hunter. Damn him and his forwardness. Damn him and his stupid… stupidity. Cam marched up to the counter and smacked his hands down on the counter. 

“Coffee.” He said to the waitress. She looked like she was going to ask a question, but Cam was in no mood. “Now!” He barked. She hopped to action and quickly began making a large coffee. 

Caffeine. That was what he needed. Just a nice big cup of coffee and he’d be able to think straight, and deal with his… problem. Because when it boiled down, that’s all Hunter really was. A gigantic problem. 

“You look like you’ve had a tough day.” The man sitting next to him admonished as the waitress handed him his coffee. Cam glanced at him enough to glare at his coffee and then turned his head back to the waitress and tapped his fingers. 

“Something like that, yeah.” He answered absentmindedly. The man turned towards him, sipping his coffee. 

“What’s the trouble? You look like you need to talk about it.” The man said evenly. 

Cam spared another glance for this stranger, and this time looked him over. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black tie and jacket. He looked to be… maybe in his 30’s? He had light sandy brown hair, and a bit of a Spanish look about him. Cam wasn’t sure, but he thought he recognized the older man from somewhere…

“Is it girl trouble?” The man asked, and Cam tried not to roll his eyes. He really shouldn’t take out his aggressions on this pleasant stranger, and years of academy training reminded him of something about respect for elders, even if they’re not all that much older than you. 

“I wish.” Cam answered sarcastically. “My problems are a big more… complicated than that, and with all frankness I don’t really want to discuss them.” He tried not to sound too rude, but at least he was honest. 

The man laughed. “You sound like someone I used to know.” He explained. The man spent another minute sipping his coffee and watching Cam, who was getting a little annoyed, if not uncomfortable. 

“I hope he was a friend.” Cam replied, for need of something to say. The man nodded. 

“So, who is he?” The man asked, and Cam’s ears burned. If strangers could tell… “A co-worker? Friend?” Cam let out a little sigh, but turned to read the man’s expression. “I heard you mumbling when you came in.” 

Cam nodded a little. “A… co-worker.” Cam smirked a little bit. “Or something of the sort.” 

The man nodded his head. “They’re the hardest ones to deal with. But there are really only two things you can do. You either learn to deal with them, or you quit.” 

Cam smirked a little. “Well, quitting definitely isn’t an option.” He reached up to hold the amulet around his neck. The man eyed it strangely, almost fondly. It made Cam feel a little uncomfortable, but he felt like this man knew something he wasn’t supposed to. 

The man shot him a glance. “Have you told this co-worker how you feel?” He asked smugly. Cam swallowed. Strangers really could tell. Hunter had been right. As usual. Cam sighed. 

“How did you…?” He wasn’t sure what to ask, not in such a public place. 

The man’s eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. “I’m not blind, my friend.” He eyes lingered on the amulet once more. “Not blind at all.” 

The waitress came back and handed Cam his coffee. He took a long sip of the hot liquid, and despite how it burnt his tongue it tasted good. Caffeine was a godsend. 

“And you’re card, sir.” Cam watched as the waitress handed a credit card to the man sitting next to him, and he caught a glance of it before it was shoved into a wallet. 

It read ‘Desantos’. Cam choked a little and spit his coffee out. 

“You are Rocky Desantos!” Cam exclaimed triumphantly, knowing he had recognized the man. 

Rocky smiled. “Pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand, and Cam took it. 

“Pleasure’s mine. I’m Cam. Cam Watanabe.” He introduced himself. Rocky nodded. 

“How’s the… business these days?” He asked, sipping at his coffee once more. 

“It’s… as complicated as ever.” Cam answered, taking a seat next to his predecessor. Rocky nodded. 

“If not more.” He admonished, and they shared a smile. “You must be green.” Rocky nodded to Cam’s turtle-neck, which was completely decked out green, accept for two small crimson cuffs. 

Cam nodded. 

“It’s a nice color, but I never thought it would mix with red.” Rocky was very observant it seemed. 

Cam felt the need to correct him, shuddering at the though of wearing Shane’s color. “It’s crimson, actually.” He said, starring at the cuffs of his shirt. 

Rocky smirked. “I’m sure it is.” He had a wry grin on his face that reminded Cam sourly of Hunter. He chewed his lip and then took another long sip of coffee. “It’s hard you know.” Rocky interrupted Cam’s thought, and Cam looked at him questioningly. 

“Rangering?” He wondered, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

“That. And coming out. Being gay.” Rocky seemed perfectly comfortable to discuss this, but Cam felt like jumping out of his skin. Cam stared at this man. How could he possibly know what it was like? 

Before Cam could ask this himself, Rocky’s gaze was drawn over Cam’s shoulder at some approaching figure, and the smile on his face grew larger, if that was possible. 

Another man came up to them. This one had slightly long, curly, black hair, and he was wearing a suit of similar fashion, but his shirt was… green. Cam watched as, to his amazement, this other man hugged Rocky tightly, and then kissed him soundly on the lips. Cam’s jaw dropped slightly. 

“Sorry I’m late.” The black haired one spoke. “Did you order me one?” He nodded towards the coffee. 

“Not yet. I wasn’t sure what you wanted. Besides, I’ve been distracted.” Rocky nodded towards Cam, and the man turned. Cam got a good look at his face and recognized this man as well. 

“Whose you’re friend?” He asked, smiling. 

“Adam Park, meet Cam Watanabe. He’s a member of a very special club.” Rocky added as Cam and Adam shook hands. That seemed to click in Adam’s head, and smirked. 

“Welcome to the party.” He teased. 

Cam nodded. “Oh yes, it’s a blast.” Rocky sniggered at the pun, and Adam turned to order a coffee. 

“Now, what were we talking about?” Rocky asked Cam suddenly, if not a big smugly. “Oh yes, you were just going to ask me how I could know what you’re going through.” Rocky smirked triumphantly. 

Cam felt his cheeks burn. The last thing he needed to do to make this day worse was completely embarrass himself in front of two of his famous predecessors. 

“Oh, he’s a member of that club too? Nice shirt, by the way.” Adam spoke first to Rocky, and then nodded at Cam’s shirt. Cam supposed that when you were a ranger, you just became naturally color conscious. “Green’s my favorite color.” 

Cam smirked. “What are you both doing in Blue Bay Harbor? Not… business, I hope.” Cam asked, and the two men got the meaning of his words. 

“Alas, no. Those days are long gone. We’re on business of a different sort now. Came down here to see about adopting a two year old girl.” Adam answered as he was handed his coffee. 

“Wow.” Cam wasn’t sure how to take that. This was too much; here were two former rangers, who were gay, and were trying to adopt together. Cam tried to shake it all off as a coincidence. 

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like it’s going to work out.” Rocky took another sip of his coffee, and Cam saw Adam squeeze his hand. 

“Not yet, anyways.” Adam finished. “But we’ll find something.” He quickly kissed Rocky’s cheek, and Rocky looked up at him with a smile. 

Cam couldn’t help but smile at the familiar affection the two shared. He found himself wondering how things got that good. 

“Well, we’d better get out of here.” Rocky turned his attention back to a day dreaming Cam. “But Cam, some advice?” 

Cam took a breath and nodded at him. 

“Don’t wait forever to show him how you feel. He might get away from you.” Rocky told him, standing with Adam at his side. 

“Like you’d know.” Adam teased him. “He’s got a point though. You’ve got to go for the things you want. But hey, you already knew that, right?” Adam asked him. Cam smirked back at him. 

“Nice meeting you, Cam. We’ll see you around.” Rocky called as the two left the shop. 

“Nice meeting you too, Rocky, Adam! And thanks!” Cam called. The two men waved, then linked hands and vanished into the night. 

Cam sighed. He couldn’t decide it if was the strange encounter he’d just had, or the coffee he’d downed in record time, but he was back to his senses. He needed to go find Hunter. And soon. 

Getting up from his seat, he left the Starbucks and headed back to ops. He wasn’t even half way there when he saw a familiar red truck coming his way. The truck slowed and pulled over to the side of the road, and Cam waited as the headlights turned off and the door opened. 

Hunter popped out triumphantly. “I was just coming to find you.” He told Cam, walking over to him. He mirrored Cam’s position by shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re dad was worried and all…”

“Was he?” Cam asked, not really caring. A car drove by and briefly illuminated Hunter’s face. Cam smirked. 

He leaned over and without any particular forcefulness on his part, pressed his chapped lips against the crimson ranger’s soft ones. Hunter responded easily, stepping forward and totally bridging the distance between them. Hunter’s arms encircled Cam’s waist, and Cam let his arms rest on Hunters. They kissed that way for a few moments, before Cam pulled away gently. 

“What was that for?” Hunter wanted to know. 

“For being temperamental. For being stubborn. And because you’re cute.” He couldn’t resist adding on the compliment to take focus away from his half-apology. Hunter smirked. 

“So the coffee helped, then?” Hunter teased. Cam glared at him. 

“There will come a day when coffee will not save you, Bradley. Learn to sleep with one eye open.” Cam deadpanned, and Hunter cracked up. “You owe me $3.50.” 

“A small price for redemption.” Hunter responded. He leaned back over to kiss Cam, and Cam let him. 

When Hunter pulled away again, he had a questioning look on his face. 

“What changed?” He wanted to know. 

Cam looked him over. Hunter was messy. Hunter was dirty. Hunter was rude and obnoxious and Cam never got any work done when he was around. Hunter was bold, and brash. Hunter was incredibly sexy. Hunter was his complete opposite, but he meant everything to Cam. Cam couldn’t go on denying that. 

“Nothing.” He answered Hunters question. “I stand by what I said. You’re rude, and entirely too bold. And you’re not good at keeping secrets in the least. And you will make a horrible father one day, because our kids will love you and hate me.” Hunter was looking at him with a glare. “But…” Cam leaned over and kissed his gently. “It’s part of what… I love about you.” Hard as that was to say, it was the truth. Hunter’s grin grew into a full blown smile. 

“Say that again.” He commanded. 

“I… all of it?” Cam asked, not sure he could. 

“No, genius. The part where you love me.” He teased. He pulled Cam into a long kiss, a trademark Happy-Hunter kiss. 

Cam sighed dramatically. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” He asked. Hunter smiled. 

“Well, I suppose I could make an exception every now and then, seeing as… I love you too. But I expect to hear it at least once every other day, if not more.” He teased. Cam shook his head, but couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face. 

“Alright, we can decide the terms later. Let’s just go home, okay?” Cam stepped away from Hunter, but he let his hand slid down into Hunters, who linked them together in a familiar way. 

“Sound good to me.”   
************************************************************************  
Adam was driving, so Rocky relaxed in the passenger seat. Driving down the road, he noticed a stopped truck and wondered if they needed help before recognizing his new friend. Cam stood there by that truck, wrapped tightly in some blonde’s arms. 

“Awe, that’s cute.” Rocky tapped Adam on the shoulder and pointed. Adam smirked. 

“I told you he was a blonde. Green rangers always go for blondes.” Adam told him. Rocky smiled at him. 

“Lucky for me.” He said. He starred in the rear-view mirror at the pair of rangers kissing in the moonlight. 

“Ah, to be young and in love.” He said quietly, and he felt Adam reach over and grab his hand. 

“Or, just to be in love at all.”


End file.
